Where You Belong
by Albastru
Summary: Seras leaver Hellsing and shares the first night and the rest of her life with Alucard AXS


**Heya! One shot fan fic SerasXAlucard. I Don't own Hellsing this is pure fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

_What do you want Police girl?'_

A piano on a stage, a big stage surrounded by humans... weak humans. Darkness every where, perfect shilouette in the spot light. Red tight dress, long blond haire, eyes closed. Every eye is on her so no one sees the subtil appearence of a shadow that takes a seat at the piano. She begins to sing. Beautiful deep voice mesmaraising everyone in the room. She gets down slowly carresing her abdomen to her thighs. The grils looks severel times at the piano man. Seconds turned in to minutes, this was takeing to long.

'_She s hesataiting Alucard_.'

_'Come here police girl.' _She circles around the piano man and when she is close enough, gets on his lap, legs apart and him between. Seras gently lets her head fall back until her back and head were on the piano.

_'Closer' _ she stops singing and starights her back. Alucard stops playing as well and put s his finger in her mouth. _"No..." "Just do it police girl" _

It was blood, her masters blood...it was intoxicating. Her eyes turned deep red, she wanted him, wanted to drink so bad. Seras got up and started walking to the crowd. Suddently the light turned off.

Screams, screams of terror, frear, and the wish to live that was not granted. This was the first thing she felt when she woke up. _"Seras come to my chambers. Now." "What happened Master?"_

She got no answer so she dressed and went to Alucard's room. The door was opened so Seras entered. Alucard was in his chair waiting for her.

"Master...is everything allright?" she aproached him slowly not knowing what to aspect. He's eyes fixed at hers "Come Seras." the blond vampire did as he asked and was now in front of him. Alucard got up from his chair, closeing the space between them even more. His eyes never left hers and she could tell that something was wrong.

"Master I--" she was cut by his finger gently placed on her lips. _'Shh..' _Alucard's hand moved on her cheek

"You have to obey me...right Police girl?" she could tell by his voice, all though he was taunting her once in a while this was not one of those times. He was dead serious.

"Y-yes my master." a small grin appeared on his face and she got a little angry thinking that this was a game of his,but still...that look he was giving ger.

"Very good then you will not refuse to do what i ask." she looked at him not understanding. "Drink my blood Seras."

Her eyes widen and she looked away from his gaze. She couldn't, she wouldn't why was her master asking this thing? had he grown tiered of her? why did he turned her in the first place? just so that one day she would remain alone in this dark world? Seras felt like she wasn't worth living anymore. She closed her eyes, put her hand over his pushing her face into in and giving it a light kiss."

"Alucard..." tears fell down her cheek "Why?"

----------------------------------

She woke up. _'that dream again...' _her face was wet in tears. The sun was going down but it was not night yet. Seras couldn't sleep anymore. It was dawn and the sun entered slightely through her window on her face._ 'I miss the sun.' _she carresed the sun on her face and mattres. It couldn't hurt at dawn and it was just a little sun, no harm...now that she was a true Nosferatu. The vampire stood like that until the night came, she stood there thinking at him, at his reasons, his feelings. Even if this seemed stupid of her, he was all she got. Seras shook her head of such thoughts. It was over...wasn't it? she would never stop hopeing that he will come to her.

It was time to leave, she wanted to go somewhere and forget it all but something felt wrong. Seras allmost heard a voice telling her to stay home but she didn't.

The night was cold but nice, the blond vampire walked through the darness and reached a small bar. _'Why not?' _

she walked in and went to a table, soon someone came to take her order. "Just some water pls"

Seras spend her night there, soft chill muzic, smoke, and alot of people with alot of thoughts.

She liked reading their minds, it keept her from focusing on her's. As idels, statements, thoughts of days that passed entered her mind something got her attention. Seconds later everyone began to scream and run. _'Wha-oh no...' _

This was a freak bar, she should have known. Before Seras could run, she left a bullet in her shoulder. It burned, it was silver.

She fell on her knees with her head toss back and eyes closed waiting. Heavy steps approached her. Before she could realize what happened she fainted.

_'What do you want Seras?' 'Nothing, not anymore Alucard.'_

Seras woke up with a terrible pain in her shoulder and in her back. It was familiar, this place, she was in her bed.

The wound healed fast after she came to her sences and it didn't took long until she noticed the weight on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" her head didn't turned.

"Aren't you happy to see me Police girl?" Seras got mad and faced the vampire.

"You have no right to call me that as I have no right to call you my master...or my anything! You made it very clear that night. Makeing me what I am today mush have been very easy for you! You had everything at Hellsing I had and have NOTHING! I died that day, I am truly dead! The great vampire Alucard brought me in to this world only to leave me alone when things got a little tought!" she cought her breath for a second and calmed down. "Who do you think you are?"

Alucard's lips fermly pressed on her leaveing Seras speachless. _'Then awake from your slumber of death.'_ He put his hands around her waist pulling her closer. Her arms found their way around his neck and hands in his hair. Alucard broke the kiss.

"Silly girl...do you really think you are the only one who feels?" he pulled her legs around his waist. A gasp and a slight moan escaped her lips. She missed him badly and longed for his touch ever since the day she became a vampire. Seras pulled back his head so she could look at him. Tears started to fall as she started to realize that he was really there, that he came to her despite of what happened. Her hands moved to his neck pulling him in a long kiss.

His lips and toung made her shiver, hands moveing on her thighs and carresing her back, the feeling of her breasts touching his chest and him growing under her. _'Seras i want you.'_

"I have always been yours." her whisper made him lose it. He pushed her down on the mattres and stared to open her blouse. She licked her lips in anticipation. With no bra to get in the way he slowly began to carres and kiss her breasts. Seras started reaching and rubbing her hand on his errection but he got her hands and hold then with one hand over her head.

"Are you in a hurry my dear Seras?" he grined at her. She teased, touching him, uppering her waist and thightening her legs around him.

"Why aren't you in a hurry master? Alu..card." A deep moan came from her as he started to move against her as well.

All of their clothes dissappeared and he entered her slowly. Seras's back arch in pleasure and in pain, it was as if her heart started beating again. He moved fast only to slow down when he felt her on the edge of her climax. he burried his face in her hair."Seras..." He had missed her sweet scent."Alucard" her voice was turning him on even more

Moans, soft but ferm touch, their soul became one as they came together._ 'I love you' _her voice pierced thought his soul

"I love you too my beautifull, sweet Seras" she pressed on him in his embrace. "What do you want Victoria?"

"I have all that I want, and what I want if you..."

**Pls review:D**


End file.
